Challenger
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: A sorcerer arrives in Arendelle to challenge Elsa to a magical duel. When the snow queen refuses, he turns to her beloved sister to use as bait. Elsanna


_I've been writing so much more thanks to tumblr..._

Elsa heard a soft giggle and a knock on her door. It was too early for Anna to be making her smile like this, Elsa groaned and waited for Anna to climb in the bed beside her. "Ellllsa," Anna nudged her sister, climbing into the bed as expected, "let's play, Elsa!"

God, she sounded like a child again an Elsa wanted nothing more but to reach up and pull her sister down with her, but her muscles were still too weary to make that happen. "Anna please, it's too early. Come sleep with me."

The redhead sighed audibly and Elsa could just picture her rolling her eyes before plopping dramatically onto the bed. "I can't, Elsa, the sky's awake-"

"So you're awake. I've heard." Elsa opened an eye to finally look at the beautiful young woman in front of her. Just like that, she was full of energy and opened her eyes to grab and pull her sister closer. "What do you want to play?"

"I thought you might have some ideas?" Anna smiled lopsidedly at her sister, happy to have the door open.

"Let's play nap time with Elsa and Anna." Elsa, responded sassily.

Before their banter could continue much further, a royal guard cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Queen Elsa, a sorcerer from another kingdom has come to see you. He says it is important to your kingdom's wellbeing."

Elsa and Anna sat up simultaneously. "A sorcerer? Meaning he has magic too?" Anna looked at her sister in shock.

The queen pulled the covers away from her body and stood up. "Very well, send him to conference room and tell him I will meet with him shortly."

Anna watched her sister dress and looked at her with concern. "What are you going to do?" she asked as if her sister were some fragile being that needed taken care of. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Elsa said too quickly, "I mean, if he does have magic, he might be dangerous. I don't want to put you in that position."

Anna huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not a baby, Elsa." The snow queen had to smile at that remark. "Fine, I won't push it, but I'm going to wait outside for you." Elsa nodded; that should be harmless.

—

When Elsa walked into the conference room she could sense arrogance from across the room. The man was boisterous in every aspect including his round belly; he smiled at how fragile Elsa looked. "Why, Queen Elsa, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so many stories about you being a powerful sorceress."

"Thank you?" Elsa questioned, unsure of what he wanted from her.

He sat up tall, his belly jiggling at every movement. "Unfortunate that I'm better." Elsa said nothing of the backhanded compliment and figured he would let her know the means of his visit on his own terms. "You see, I am the greatest sorcerer in all of the world. I just wanted to inform you of that… unless of course you want to challenge me?"

Elsa almost smiled at his arrogance but kept her composure. "I am flattered by your challenge, but I do not claim to be by any means a great sorceress. I was never trained to use my powers, so everything I learn is on my own. What powers I do have are enough for my reign over Arendelle and that is enough. Please do feel free to visit around the kingdom however."

The sorcerer's scorn at the woman's rejection was unnerving, but he excused himself quickly and huffily. When he opened the door Elsa heard an 'oomph' and the sound of something hitting the ground. When she approached the door she saw her sister lying on the ground holding her head. "Anna!" Elsa called and ran to the younger woman, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Anna mumbled whilst scratching her head, "I was kind of spying on you so. Karma caught up to me." Elsa smiled at her sister's typical behavior and hugged her closely, rubbing her scalp soothingly.

The sorcerer looked on intrigued. He was quite frankly offended that the snow queen did not see him as a worthy challenger and intended to show her just how worthy he was. Watching the two girls he developed the perfect plan.

—

Elsa woke the next morning not to her sister's voice but instead to a panic that struck her chest all at once. When she scanned the room she saw a folded piece of paper on her night stand. It read "I've got your beloved sister. Come to the North Mountain if you want to see her again." Elsa took in a sharp breath and felt the note freeze within her fingers. Who would want to do this to her? To Anna? She closed her eyes and tried to feel her sister in any way she could, but with no avail she rose to her feet quickly and shed her night clothes swiftly. Each step she took to her closet left frost tracks; Elsa was terrified of losing Anna.

When she trekked up the North Mountain she was amazed at how fast she was going. She desperately needed to see her sister alive and well. When she made it to the cliff that once held her ice castle Elsa saw her. Anna was sitting, looking completely beaten emotionally, and huffing; she didn't see Elsa. The older woman ran towards Anna, increasingly aware at how cold her hands felt. There's Anna, she thought, trying to calm herself. She's okay, calm down, Elsa. Still fear overcame her and she was still leaking of ice. "Anna," Elsa breathed out a puff of cool air.

Anna looked up at her and used all her energy to back away from sister, "No, Elsa, please stay back!" Anna was so afraid that it resonated straight into Elsa's heart. Was she scared of Elsa hurting her? No, Elsa loved her far too much. "Elsa, I beg of you; you're not safe here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Anna," Elsa whispered, putting a caring hand on Anna's cheek.

Anna began to cry and looked away. "Elsa, he's making me fight you; I can't control it." The redhead looked just as devastated as Elsa had felt when she was locked in her room. She couldn't control herself. God she wanted to be with Anna so much, but she wanted to keep her safe more. Who was he, though?

A familiar boisterous voice laughed from afar and Anna was suddenly pulled into a standing position. He was controlling her like a puppet on strings. "Hello, Elsa. Good to see you're taking me seriously now."

Elsa glared at the sorcerer coolly. "I told you I didn't want to fight. I'm not a sorceress; now give me back my sister!" She went to throw an icicle at him but suddenly Anna was in her aim. She ceased fire immediately.

The sorcerer grinned wickedly, "I've found your weakness, Snow Queen. Your beloved sister is going to kill you because you would never hurt her." Elsa looked at Anna who was sobbing without any control of her body.

Elsa bit her lip in anguish; she'd never seen her sister so upset since that brief moment she went out for her parents' funeral. "Elsa, I'm so so sorry, I love you, so so much."

Something struck in Elsa's chest when she heard that. She knew she could never hurt Anna because she loved her so much, but what if that love could be used against the evil sorcerer? Elsa glided on ice towards her sister who looked even more upset closer up. This was a control spell, and if the trolls had taught her anything about spells is that many a few could be broken with true love. Anna met Elsa's eyes and started crying solemnly. Just before the evil sorcerer could make Anna strike her sister, Elsa grabbed Anna's face and kissed her passionately. She sure hoped this worked.

It did in fact work, and that didn't even occur to Elsa when she noticed Anna was responding to the kiss and wrapping her arms around the older girl. When Elsa pulled away she smiled sincerely, "Hi."

"Hi, me?" Anna twirled a piece of her hair. Elsa giggled at her sister's cute remark.

The sorcerer did not look too pleased with the results of his challenge. "Are you kidding me? You didn't even use a spell!"

Elsa stood up to glare at the boisterous man, holding her sister's hand tightly. "I told you that I am not a sorceress, but I do know a bit about breaking spells. Next time you want to battle me, never take the one I love most of all." Anna's eyes were shining, and she squeezed Elsa's hand as if to say the feeling was mutual.

The sorcerer huffed and disappeared in a cloud before their eyes. The girls started walking back towards the castle when Anna paused. "Elsa," she started nervously, the snow queen smiling fondly at her, "am I really the one you love most of all?"

"I love you more than anything," Elsa breathed, not even thinking as she twirled one of Anna's braids with her free hand.

The redhead put a hand on Elsa's cheek and blushed profusely. "I love you so much, Elsa. You're so perfect to me."

"I love you more," Elsa teased, tugging Anna back down the mountain.

Anna smiled crassly, "We'll see when we get home, sis."


End file.
